Air care products may comprise freshening compositions having one or more perfume raw materials (“PRMs”, or individually “PRM”) that can provide a desired scent to such product and/or a situs that is contacted with such a product and/or mask an undesirable odor. While current PRMs provide desirable odors, consumers continue to seek products that have scents that may be longer lasting and that are tailored to their individual desires—unfortunately consumers become habituated to the scent provided but the PRMs and perfume blends continue to be volatilized from the air care product. As a result, ever increasing amounts of such PRMs and/or perfume blends are required to achieve the same effect or the consumer must switch to a different product and/or perfume for a significant period of time to reverse such habituation.
To address habituation, perfumers have formulated perfume blends with PRMs that are believed to provide anti-habituating benefits. Surprisingly, Applicants found that certain sulfur-containing PRMs are superior in anti-habituating benefits when used in freshening compositions. Therefore, Applicants identified freshening compositions comprising such PRMs, perfume blends and/or such perfume delivery systems, as well as processes for making and using such freshening compositions that are not as susceptible to habituation.